


Fernando

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, masturbation with a stuffed animal, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Peter walks in on Wade masturbating with his favorite stuffed unicorn





	Fernando

They'd been a couple long enough that this isn't even a surprise. Not that it matters. There's no shame in this relationship, only acceptance.

That doesn't mean Peter won't take a moment, or several, watching his boyfriend jerk off in bed before he makes his presence known.

Has has to (hah) hand it to Wade, he was being rather considerate, laying on top of the sheets. Peter had just made them this morning and they both hated remaking them more than once through the day, even if it was something sexy that mussed them in the first place. 

He's nose to nose with a stuffed unicorn. It squeeks every now and then and Wade shifts lazily in the bed. Changing position for comforts sake, biting his lip hard making quick desperate strokes. 

It kind of seems, to Peter at least, that stroking the unicorn with the tip of his nose and activating the silly sounds it makes (because it's a kids toy...) is part of the turn on.

Wade's efforts get more and more enthusiastic along with the thing.

He can even tell that this is the case with the mask fully intact. Which, other than his designer Bea Arthur shirt and rumpled socks, are his only articles of clothing. 

"Why the mask?" is his only question. 

Wade sighs. "You been there the whole time?" A nod. "It's part of it." 

Peter shrugs at that. Of course it is. Stupid question. He takes another pringle out of the can that he'd had with him when he walked in on this. For a moment, he appraises the man's scars and sores, and his chiseled muscles. And the way he unabashedly continues to quickly stroke his cock while they're having this mundane conversation.

If you could call it that. The presence of a half eaten chimichanga on the bedside table, the weird collection of stuffed animals on the bed discarded for his favorite, none of this is normal. For anybody else. For them, it's just another day.

"That's cool, if there's anything I can do to add to this..." Peter shrugs, making a move toward his man.

"No, no. I'm good." Wade speaks out of breath but still clearly enough through the mask. Ehhh. He's almost done. Peter can tell by the way his hand moves and the way he speaks.

"Solo it is. I can catch up on adventure Time. Light on or off- ON, right? The mask would make it TOO dark." 

Wade nods the affirmative, slows his movements and leans up on an elbow. He pulls up the mask, looks at Peter and smiles, dick still in hand. "I love how you get me." 

Peter sets down his can of snacks, gives him a kiss, pulls the mask back over his boyfriend's face and pats the unicorn on the head. 

"Good luck boys," he says.

"Fernando." Wade's tone making it sound like they're being introduced, this time almost apologetic. Like he's forgotten to get them acquainted. 

"Abba?" The older man's love for a certain genre kinda gives it away but it's worth asking. 

"I'm coming for you next..." Wade says firmly to his boyfriend. A promise. A promise Peter is very very excited about. Then the older man turns his attention back to the stuffed animal. "GOD, the way he gets me," he whispers to Fernando.

**Author's Note:**

> Another collab with my wonderful girlfriend. This one was so fun.


End file.
